The Canonization of Mr Kind
by High Mage Lady Hawkmoon
Summary: 1st person POV that tells the tale of how Mr. Kind from 'Being a Saint' came to be part of the Saints. Told from the perspective of a young girl who was there.


The Canonization of Mr. Kind

First let me say that it was a beautiful, sunny day, that day. We had all gathered to hear Julius talk about his plans for the Row. Most of us were young punks just looking for a place to belong, somewhere to get away from our families, or lack of in some cases. Julius gave us a reason, a mission, a purpose. It would be later that we would truly get our purpose under a different leader but that is a story for another day.

Julius had been building his gang for a while, gathering young, street toughs such as us. We followed him and his lieutenants: Johnny Gat, Dex and Troy. Everyday there were canonizations, sometimes just a few, sometimes up to a dozen. Now our canonizations were not the pretty Catholic Church naming of saints. Ours were bloody free-for-alls where we tried to pound the newbies into the concrete. Those that fought well became Saints; those that didn't, crawled home in shame, if they were lucky. More than one sorry sucker was pushed out of a moving car in front of an emergency room.

Then there was that lovely summer day when only one person was standing there. He was tall with black spiky hair. He wore aviator shades that completely hid his eyes. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, jeans, and scuffed black workman boots. We knew who he was immediately. We all knew the horror stories that followed this man. Not everyone knew his real name because who really knows the Bogeyman's real name. Julius stood at the top of the steps, extended his hand down to the man at the bottom, and introduced him to the crowd.

"This man has helped us in the past. We come here today to officially welcome him into the fold. Some of you know him, some of you don't. For those who don't, his name is Wexor Kind." Murmurs of "Demon" and "Black Prince" could be heard floating through the crowd. Mr. Kind just stood there and smiled. It was a truly awful smile that spoke of sinister deeds done in dark alleys. Julius looked over the crowd and spoke the most terrifying words possible, "It is now time for his canonization."

No one moved.

We all knew that we would be dead and he would still be standing there with that awful smile. Someone in the back said fuck it and left. Several others followed. No one shamed them. No one tried to stop them. We didn't know what to do. Those of us close enough to see the Demon were just too terrified to breathe.

Then suddenly a voice rang out, "Screw that. I'll take him."

Johnny Gat had spoken. He was the only person not stunned or frozen by fear. Gat sauntered up to Kind, looked him over, and said, "You ain't all that. The rest of these pussies can see how it's done." Kind just stood there looking down at him, completely unconcerned.

Julius threw up his hands. "Wait a minute, boys. Gat, if you're going to handle this, I need you both unarmed." Julius walked down the steps, stood between the two men, and extended his hands.

"Come on," he said, glancing at both. "Give them up." Kind was the first to move. He unhooked a Shepherd along with the holster from his waistband. Gat handed over a GDH50. Kind removed a wicked looking hunting knife from behind his back. Gat pulled something that looked like a prison shiv from a pocket. Kind bent and unsheathed another small blade from his boot. Julius looked at Gat.

"I ain't got nothing else," he shrugged. Julius then looked at Kind. Kind stood there impassive.

"I know you're still carrying something," Julius said. Kind stood there for a moment then removed a tiny single shot pistol from behind his belt buckle. Julius looked at the tiny gun, then at Kind and just shook his head.

"Now," Julius said and stepped away as Gat launched himself at Kind. Anyone else would have been taken by surprise and probably been bleeding on the ground. Kind just sidestepped, grabbed Gat's arm, yanked him forward, then put his other hand in between Gat's shoulder blades and pushed him off balance. Gat recovered quickly and turned to face the Demon again.

And so began the greatest fight in history. Gat was shorter but built like a brick house. He also knew some martial arts moves and was a crazy badass. Kind was taller, slimmer, and a touch quicker. He fought coldly, strategically. The fight was on the scale of Foreman versus Ali, Godzilla versus King Ghidorah, Lee versus Norris. Suffice it to say, it was an awesome freaking fight and I was there to witness it.

Kind settled into a boxer's stance. His feet apart, knees slightly bent, and hands up. Gat swung a right hook at Kind's head. Kind blocked it and delivered a short jab to Gat's ribs. Gat grunted and kicked Kind in the outer thigh. They danced away from each other and then circled back.

Kind stretched out a hand testing his reach. Gat swiped his hand away and Kind reached out again. Gat leaned in and tapped it with his forehead. When he stuck that hand out a third time, Gat slammed his forehead into it. He followed through with three quick jabs toward Kind's face and a left hook that connected solidly to Kind's ribs. Kind fell back and put his hands back up. Gat followed him, circling left then right, looking for an opening or a sign of weakness.

Kind feinted to the left then slammed his right hand into Gat's jaw. Gat snarled and spat blood. He retaliated with a series of blows to Kind's head and torso. Kind stumbled back stunned but he quickly recovered. He blocked Gat's next punch but Gat kneed him in the ribs. Kind fell back, clutching his ribs and breathing hard.

Some dumb chick thought she'd be slick and kicked Kind in the back of the knee. She must have thought that his leg would buckle and give an advantage to Gat, but she was wrong. Kind's knee bent but that's it. He immediately swung backwards, clocking her on the side of the head and dropping her. Gat just watched the whole thing happen. Someone grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the fight. No one else in the crowd tried anything for the rest of the fight. The short break in the action allowed Kind to get his breath back.

The two monsters went back to fighting. Kind took the early advantage. Several of his punches landed across Gat's upper arm and ribs. A few caught Gat on the head and face. Kind figured out that Gat favored his left so he stayed to Gat's right. Kind got it two more really good blows before Gat drilled him right in the gut with a hard right. Gat followed that with a knee to the nose and a hard jab right behind Kind's ear. Kind dropped to his knees and Gat kicked him in the ribs. Kind fell hard and lay there cradling his side. There was dead silence as we all stood there stunned that Gat had beat down the Demon of Stilwater.

Julius stepped down and said, "It's now official. He is part of the Saints."

Johnny spoke, "Blood in, blood out." He grabbed Kind's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Welcome to the Saints." Kind wrapped an arm around Gat's shoulders in a bro hug. Some of us could see that Kind whispered something in his ear but none of us could hear anything. They stepped away from each other and shook hands. Cheers erupted as we slapped Gat and Kind on the back.

**A/N: This was told to me by a young girl in the Third Street Saints by the name of LooDog. She was there on that day and was very excited to tell me about it. There is much speculation as to what Kind said to Gat but no one could hear and those two aren't saying anything. Some people also say that they meet up regularly to spar but no one could tell me when or where. **


End file.
